WWE2K16 Universe Roster
Tag Teams/Stables *Bam Bam Bigelow and Vader *n.W.o (New World Order) **Kevin Nash, Fandango, Big E Langston and Samoa Joe *Kama Mustafa and D-Lo Brown *Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady *The Ascension **Konnor and Victor *Fernando and Diego *Dolph Ziggler w/ Shawn Michaels (As Manager) *The Wyatt Family **Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper *Seth Rollins and Cesaro *Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston *The Usos **Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso *The Bella Twins **Brie Bella and Nikki Bella *The Authority **Batista, Randy Orton, Triple H, Mark Henry and Roman Reigns *Booker T and Goldust *Blake and Murphy *Brothers of Destruction **Kane and Undertaker *Straight Edge Society (CM Punk, Corey Graves, Titus O' Neil and The Ascension) PPV/Special Universe Year RAW/SmackDown: WrestleMania RAW/SmackDown: Judgement Day RAW/SmackDown: Money In The Bank RAW/SmackDown: Battleground RAW/SmackDown: TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs RAW/SmackDown: SummerSlam #Darren Young © def. Titus O' Neil - Last Man Standing - SES Banned From Ringside - WWE Intercontinental Championship RAW/SmackDown: Night of Champions #Titus O' Neil def. Darren Young © - SummerSlam Rematch - Last Man Standing - SES Banned From Ringside - WWE Intercontinental Championship RAW/SmackDown: Elimination Chamber #CM Punk © def. Corey Graves, Viktor, Titus O' Neil, Konnor and Chris Jericho - World Heavyweight Championship - Elimination Chamber RAW/SmackDown: Survivor Series #CM Punk © def. Big Show - World Heavyweight Championship #Chris Jericho def. CM Punk © - World Heavyweight Championship (Cash-In) RAW/SmackDown: In Your House #Chris Jericho © def. Corey Graves w/ Titus O' Neil - World Heavyweight Championship RAW/SmackDown: New Year's Revolution #Straight Edge Society (Corey Graves and Titus O' Neil) def. The Usos © - WWE Tag Team Championships RAW/SmackDown/ECW: Royal Rumble #Chris Jericho w/ Big Show def. Rey Mysterio - If Rey Mysterio Loses He Leaves - World Heavyweight Championship Dolph Ziggler def. 29 Other Superstars *'Entrants' #Dolph Ziggler #'AJ Styles' #'D-Lo Brown' #'Titus O'Neil' #'Stardust' #'Fandango' #'Jack Swagger' #'Randy Orton' #'Tyson Kidd' #'The Miz' #'Vader' #'Kevin Nash' #'Rusev' #'Goldust' #'Sheamus' #'Kevin Owens' #'Neville' #'Braun Strowman' #'Christian' #'Kofi Kingston' #'John Cena' #'Bray Wyatt' #'Edge' #'Dean Ambrose' #'Roman Reigns' #'Kane' #'Bad News Barrett' #'Kalisto' #'Cesaro' #'The Undertaker' *'Order Of Elimination' #'Jack Swagger (Eliminated By: D-Lo Brown) #D-Lo Brown (Eliminated By: AJ Styles) #Fandango (Eliminated By: AJ Styles) #Tyson Kidd (Eliminated By: Vader) #The Miz (Eliminated By: Vader) #Titus O'Neil (Eliminated By: Kevin Nash) #Stardust (Eliminated By: Goldust) #Vader (Eliminated By: Rusev and Sheamus) #*At this point Triple H came out with Mark Henry and Roman Reigns and attacked AJ Styles, though he is still in the match. #Neville (Eliminated By: Kevin Owens) #Rusev (Eliminated By: Kevin Nash and Braun Strowman) #Sheamus (Eliminated By: Kevin Nash) #Goldust (Eliminated By: John Cena) #*At this point Kofi Kingston is thrown off the top rope and only lands on one foot, causing him to hop around and get back into the ring. #Kevin Nash (Eliminated By: Braun Strowman) #*Bray Wyatt's music plays but he doesn't seem to be coming or anything so the match continues and Braun Strowman eliminates Kevin Nash by the distraction. #Braun Strowman (Eliminated By: Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Edge, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, and Christian) #*Dean Ambrose comes in and brings a kendo stick inside the ring, he starts attacking Edge, his past rival and Christian, he then is beat by Braun and all three man get back up and attack him. They all get him out with the help of Dolph, Randy and John too. #Kofi Kingston (Eliminated By: Randy Orton) #*Roman Reigns comes back out as his music plays with a bloody AJ Styles, he brings him back out on the stage and leaves him there as he gets in the ring. #Kofi Kingston (Eliminated By: Randy Orton and Roman Reigns) #*AJ Styles gets back in the ring at this point helping Edge, Christian, Dean Ambrose, and Dolph Ziggler) #Dean Ambrose (Eliminated By: Bad News Barrett) #John Cena (Eliminated By: Kane) #*Kalisto music plays and Cena attacks him as his music plays and he tries to enter the rumble. Meanwhile, Orton and Reigns look on laughing. #Randy Orton (Eliminated By: Kane) #Roman Reigns (Eliminated By: AJ Styles) #Christian (Eliminated By: Edge) #*Christian and Edge pick up Dolph Ziggler as they are attacking him, but Edge eliminates Christian instead. Causing the crowd to boo him. #Edge (Eliminated By: Dolph Ziggler) #*The Undertaker comes out at this point and takes out everyone, though is attacked by Bray Wyatt which suddenly comes out and attacks The Undertaker, remember, Wyatt never entered or appeared when his music played. John Cena then comes back out and hits Undertaker with a steel chair. Kane tries to defend his brother which has faced Bray but is attacked with a steel chair also by Cena. #The Undertaker (Eliminated By: Bray Wyatt) #Kane (Eliminated By: Bray Wyatt) #Kalisto (Eliminated By: Cesaro) #Cesaro (Eliminated By: Bray Wyatt) #Bad News Barrett (Eliminated By: Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles) #Bray Wyatt (Eliminated By: AJ Styles) #AJ Styles (Eliminated By: Dolph Ziggler) RAW/SmackDown: No Way Out #Edge def. Christian - #1 Contender's Match for WWE IC Title #Daniel Bryan © def. The Miz - WWE Intercontinental Championship #John Cena def. Kane - No Holds Barred Match #AJ Styles def. Roman Reigns, Randy Orton - #1 Contender's Match for WWE Title #Kevin Nash def. Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho - #1 Contender's Match for WH Title ECW: Invasion #Ken Shamrock w/ Paul Heyman def. D-Lo Brown #Baron Corbin def. Dean Ambrose - Falls Count Anywhere #The Ascension def. 5 Other Tag Teams - ECW Tag Team Gauntlet - ECW World Tag Team Championships #*'Entrants ##Simon Gotch and Aiden English © (Lost To The Ascension) ##William Regal and Fit Finlay (Lost To The Vaudevillains) ##Heath Slater and Zack Ryder (Lost To The Vaudevillains; by way of William Regal and Finlay interference, The Vaudevillains capitalize) ##The Ascension ##Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady (Lost To The Ascension) #Finn Balor def. Hideo Itami, Kevin Owens © - Triple Threat Extreme Rules - ECW World Television Championship #Brock Lesnar def. Bad News Barrett © - Extreme Rules - ECW World Heavyweight Championship RAW/SmackDown/ECW: WrestleMania #William Regal, Finlay def. Heath Slater, Zack Ryder - Extreme Rules Tag Team Match #In-Zayn Kidz def. The Usos © - WWE Unified Tag Team Championships #Edge w/ Christian def. Daniel Bryan © - WWE Intercontinental Championship #Edge & Christian def. The New Day © - WWE Tag Team Championships #Sheamus © def. Roman Reigns - Falls Count Anywhere - WWE United States Championship #The Undertaker def. John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Kane - Fatal 4-Way #AJ Styles def. Triple H © - WWE Championship #Dolph Ziggler def. Shawn Michaels © - World Heavyweight Championship #Dolph Ziggler © def. Kevin Nash - World Heavyweight Championship - Money In The Bank Cash-In RAW/SmackDown: Judgement Day #John Cena def. Randy Orton © - WWE United States Championship #*Sheamus attacks John Cena in order to retain but botches the interfernce making Cena win the US Title. #Triple H def. AJ Styles © - WWE Championship RAW/SmackDown: Money In The Bank #Edge def. Daniel Bryan - WWE Intercontinental Championship #Sami Zayn def. John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus - WWE United States Championship #AJ Styles def. Roman Reigns - Ladder Match - Authority Is Not Allowed At Ringside #Bray Wyatt def. Chris Jericho, Cesaro, Neville, Tyler Breeze, Samoa Joe - Money In The Bank ECW: Guilty As Charged #The Ascension def. The Vaudevillains - ECW World Tag Team Championships #Baron Corbin def. Dean Ambrose - TLC Match #Finn Balor def. Jack Swagger - ECW World Television Championship #Heath Slater and Zack Ryder def. William Regal and Fit Finlay #Bad News Barrett def. Brock Lesnar w/ Ken Shamrock - Extreme Rules - Non-Title RAW/SmackDown: Battleground RAW/SmackDown: TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs RAW/SmackDown/ECW: SummerSlam #AJ Styles def. John Cena, Batista - #1 Contendership for the WWE Championship #Bray Wyatt def. Dolph Ziggler © - World Heavyweight Championship - (Money In The Bank Cash-In) #Triple H © def. Undertaker - WWE Championship ECW: Beast In The East RAW/SmackDown: Night Of Champions # RAW/SmackDown: King Of The Ring #Cesaro def. Titus O'Neil - King Of The Ring Finals #Curtis Axel def. Adam Rose - King Of The Ring Finals #Cesaro def. Curtis Axel - King Of The Ring Finals #Seth Rollins def. Cesaro - King Of The Ring Finals #The Undertaker def. Batista, John Cena #AJ Styles def. Triple H ECW: November To Remember #Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady def. The Vaudevillains - #1 Contender's Match for ECW WTT Championships #William Regal def. Dean Ambrose - Extreme Rules #Finn Balor © def. Jack Swagger w/ Zeb Colter - Submission - ECW World Television Championship #Baron Corbin def. Kevin Owens, Bad News Barrett - #1 Contender's Match for ECW WH Championship #Ken Shamrock © def. Brock Lesnar - Steel Cage - ECW World Heavyweight Championship RAW/SmackDown: Survivor Series #Batista def. Triple H w/ Roman Reigns RAW/SmackDown: Elimination Chamber RAW/SmackDown: Royal Rumble #Seth Rollins def. Bray Wyatt © - World Heavyweight Championship #AJ Styles © def. Roman Reigns - WWE Championship #*In this match The Authority comes out and attacks Roman Reigns, AJ Styles looks on, though this, Batista has come out and joins with The Authority as people knew he would, by first attacking Roman Reigns and surprisingly raising the hand of AJ Styles as he reveals he was The Authorities secret weapon all along. #John Cena wins the Royal Rumble against 29 other superstars RAW/SmackDown: No Way Out #Roman Reigns dq. Triple H and Batista RAW/SmackDown/ECW: WrestleMania #Neville def. Sheamus © - WWE United States Championship #*Neville's official switch to Raw match. #*After the match as Neville is celebrating he is attacked by ECW wrestler, Kevin Owens which powerbombs him and then waves up the championship as though it is his, meaning he has switched to Raw as well. #Ryback def. Tyler Breeze - Loser Goes to ECW #*Tyler Breeze official switch to ECW is revealed. #Edge and Christian def. The New Day ©, The Prime Time Players, Zack Ryder and Heath Slater - WWE Tag Team Championships - Tag Team Gauntlet TLC Match #*Zack Ryder and Heath Slater's official switch to SmackDown match. #Natalya def. Naomi, Emma and Brie Bella - WWE Undisputed Women's Championship #*Diva's Championship that Naomi held was unified with the new Women's Championship #Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady def. The Ascension © - ECW World Tag Team Championships #Baron Corbin def. Ken Shamrock © - ECW World Heavyweight Championship #Booker T and Goldust def. Blake and Murphy © - WWE Unified Tag Team Championships #Samoa Joe def. Chris Jericho ©, Kalisto, Stardust, The Miz and Damien Sandow - WWE Intercontinental Championship #Daniel Bryan, Shawn Michaels and Dolph Ziggler def. The Wyatt Family - 6-Man Elimination Tag #Roman Reigns and The Rock def. Triple H and Batista #Seth Rollins © def. Cesaro - World Heavyweight Championship #The Undertaker def. Sting - Double Retirement Match #John Cena def. Randy Orton, Sami Zayn and AJ Styles © - WWE Championship Judgement Day #Neville © def. Kevin Owens - WWE United States Championship #Roman Reigns def. AJ Styles - Last Man Standing #John Cena © def. Sami Zayn - WWE Championship Money In The Bank WCW: One Night Stand TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs #AJ Styles def. Sheamus - Extreme Rules SummerSlam #Stephanie McMahon def. Natalya © - WWE Women's Championship #The Miz w/ Tyler Breeze def. Samoa Joe © - WWE Intercontinental Championship #Seth Rollins © def. Chris Jericho w/ Big Show - World Heavyweight Championship #Brock Lesnar def. John Cena © - WWE Championship #*First PPV match for Brock Lesnar since debuting to Raw. Night Of Champions #The Miz © def. Tyler Breeze - WWE Intercontinental Championship King Of The Ring Survivor Series #Kalisto def. The Miz © - WWE Intercontinental Championship #Kevin Owens def. Sami Zayn, Rusev and Neville - WWE United States Championship - Ladder Match #Stephanie McMahon © def. Paige - WWE Women's Championship #The Usos © def. Heath Slater and Zack Ryder © - WWE Undisputed Tag Team Championships #Big Show w/ Naomi def. Chris Jericho - Last Man Standing #*Ex-Girlfriend of Chris Jericho, Naomi, comes out with The Big Show, turning her face. #Seth Rollins © def. Ryback and Samoa Joe - World Heavyweight Championship - Steel Cage #Team McMahon (Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton) def. Team Hart (AJ Styles, Roman Reigns and Tyson Kidd) - Whoever Wins Takes Control of All Rosters, Losers Are Fired - 6-Man Elimination Tag #*AJ Styles has got Triple H, it's 1v1 now, HHH looking to pick Styles up for a pedigree, a second time, though Styles gives it his all elbowing and hitting the game, now Triple H has him again and is going to hit a spinebuster but Styles reverses and hits him with a palay kick, Styles up to his feet, tries to hit HHH with the Styles Clash but from out comes Seth Rollins the World Heavyweight and he has hit Styles with an superkick, HHH gets out of the hold and falls on top of Styles with his shoulder out on him, Rollins calling now for the referee, 1...2........3! McMahon's are still in power and Roman Reigns is in shock, his former shield member has just screwed the fans. #Brock Lesnar vs. John Cena - WWE Championship #Randy Orton def. Brock Lesnar ©, John Cena - WWE Championship - (Money In The Bank Cash-In) #*Randy Orton, the winner of the MITB ladder match was shocked as he won it as he was on this night, he came out as Brock and Cena were both down and took out the beast and then Cena would deliver an F-U to the champion and pin him, until Randy Orton would attack and give Cena and RKO. 1...2...3! Elimination Chamber #Seth Rollins © def. Dolph Ziggler, Samoa Joe, Ryback, Chris Jericho and Big Show - World Heavyweight Championship - Elimination Chamber #Randy Orton © def. John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Sami Zayn, Mark Henry and Sheamus - WWE Championship - Elimation Chamber Royal Rumble #Randy Orton © def. Brock Lesnar - WWE Championship No Way Out WrestleMania #AJ Styles def. Seth Rollins © - World Heavyweight Championship Championship History World Heavyweight Championship *Chris Jericho (WrestleMania: Year 1 - Royal Rumble) *Shawn Michaels (Royal Rumble - WrestleMania: Year 2) *Dolph Ziggler (WrestleMania: Year 2 - SummerSlam) *Bray Wyatt (SummerSlam - SmackDown) *Seth Rollins (WrestleMania: Year 3 - WrestleMania: Year 3) *Dolph Ziggler (WrestleMania: Year 3 - ) WWE Championship *Triple H (Night of Champions - WrestleMania: Year 2) *AJ Styles (WrestleMania: Year 2 - Judgement Day) *Triple H (Judgement Day - SummerSlam) *AJ Styles (SummerSlam) *Roman Reigns (SummerSlam - Survivor Series) *AJ Styles (Survivor Series - WrestleMania: Year 3) *John Cena (WrestleMania: Year 3 - Survivor Series) *Randy Orton (Survivor Series - WrestleMania: Year 4) *Sami Zayn (WrestleMania: Year 4 -) WWE Intercontinental Championship *Daniel Bryan (??? - WrestleMania: Year 2)